


Tokyo Ghoul reader one shots

by Pepperskullss



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: collection of tokyo ghoul one shots





	1. Kiss me better [Kaneki Ken/ Haise Sasaki & Urie Kuki]

The sound of rain hit the window hard making everything seem a little more depressing than it already was.

Today was a day that made you not want to do anything but you were exhausted as you were sitting in saikos room enjoying some quiet time as she was playing on her psp and making little noises if she died or leveled up her character. It was a nice way to relax from the training you just had done with urie. He had tried to up the frame a few days ago without telling anyone and wanted to test it out with you.

-

It has been a mess.

You were jumping around avoiding being touched by his kagune as you didn't really like being all dirty for nothing. The small room felt smaller as the kagune kept going for your foot making you run to the other side of the room trying to land at least a small hit on the taller male.

Finding himself lowering to the ground you found a way to hit him on his shoulder. Quickly getting around to his backside before he turned, you stopped and crouched into position to finally get that hit you needed to end this whole training sequence with urie. Once he got his shoulder open from his kagune moving about, you jumped up and brought your leg straight out to kick the male so he'll fall over and you'll win.

Only that wasn't the case.

It seemed urie knew what you were doing and waited until you touched his shoulder and grabbed your ankle making you gasp as he tugged and brought you to the ground on your back hard. "What was that?" You grunted from hitting the not so matted floors and felt your spine tingle. The male just stared at you as his kagune bubbled away and crossed his arms.

"I-I wanted-" You coughed and tried to sit up but laid back down as the pain got worse. "Ugh. I wanted t-to surprise you f-for once." You sighed and sprawled yourself more on the ground.

Urie sighed and traveled to your smaller form and sat down next to you not leaving his eyes off of you.

It made you feel weird from just those unique shaped eyes staring at you. But it felt warm and inviting. Turning your head to see him better, you smiled as best as you could while coughing a bit more from the impact. Your back was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

Nothing was said for a few moments and only your struggling breathing and his quiet breathing was heard throughout the room. It was too quiet.

"Sorry." Urie said pit of nowhere making you a little shocked. He never apologizes to anyone and it was out of character of him to do that. Confused you tried to sit up and slowly made it to sit back on your elbows to see the male looking at you again but this soft eyes this time.

"For?" All he did was take a deep breath and take your hand in his. "Throwing you like that. I forgot your just a little fragile compared to Haise."

Taking in those words you blushed a bit making your cheeks a tad pink. Seeing as he wasn't comfortable apologizing to anyone you saw his hand and firmly took it with your hand and interlinked your fingers with his.

Feeling a bit shocked from the touch, his body stiffened and looked at his hand engulfed in yours. You giggled and tightened your hand. "I don't care. I'm going to be sore tomorrow but I'm sure the doctor can give me something. No worries urie-kun."

"If that is the case then I have nothing to say about our training now." You blinked and saw the male slowly get up from his spot and to pull you up with him. Your muscles are screaming at you not wanting to move earning a loud groan out of your mouth.

Urie stopped his movement and stepped to your front and picked your up bridal style carefully to not harm you more.

"Thanks." He just nodded and made his way to the door to open it only to have someone do it for him. Feeling the air a little tense, you looked over to who opened up the door and blushed seeing Haise standing there with a hand on his hip with wide eyes at what he was seeing.

Feeling yourself in more pain you pushed your face into Urie's chest as he stiffened again at how close you were. "Haise." The other male coughed into his hand and put his hand on Urie's shoulder. "Take her to her room, im following behind."

Nothing was said after that as your face felt hot as both males didn't say anything on the way to your room.

One thing that you had never told anyone, especially your closest friend Saiko was your crush for your mentor and leader. Nothing seemed to go right today as the air felt thicker the closer you go to your room.

As soon as your door go into view you felt Urie stop in his steps as Haise opened up the door and both of them walked in to have Urie stride to your bed and gently place you on to it. Being let go from his warm chest you blinked and felt the soft mattress help release the tension on your back.

Urie looked down to you as he crossed his arms and sighed. "Please rest f/n. I can't have you screaming of being in pain tomorrow." Nodding to the male he turned around about ready to the leave the room before Haise stopped him with his arm. His grey eyes bore into the taller male as the other sighed once again and turned around only to stop by your bed and sit down by your form.

Watching the whole thing happen you got confused to why Haise had done that but felt a little more confused to why Urie decided to sit on your bed just staring at you with those diamond like eyes of his.

"F/n, we're both going to be in here making sure you dont move for a bit. But first im going to get an ice pack for your back." Haise said as he smiled at you and then left the room.

Bringing your eyes to Urie again, you flushed a bit as his hand touched yours without you doing it first. Everything became a blur for a bit as his hand clenched harder and brought his face towards your own. "Sorry." Was all he said before placing his lips on your temple and gave it a small peck.

Not believing what he did you whimpered and looked for any emotion in his face but not seeing anything except he wasn't looking at you when he pulled back to how he was. "U-urie?!" The male tsked and finally looked at you.

"I heard kissing a person when they're hurt will help." His hand then moved and intertwined his fingers with yours. You gave him a smile and laughed at the male from that explanation. "Thats if you kiss the spot that hurts Urie." His face looked down as your hand. "Oh.." You smiled more.

Haise came back with a bag full of ice and stopped to see Urie's and your hands together and coughed making the other male let your hand go and sit up from his spot. Haise smiled brightly and came over to your body and held out the ice. "I need you to sit up and raise your shirt."

Complying to his first order you winced feeling the sore muscles of your back screaming at you again from sitting up with Haise's help. His hand was on your back and gave you a look wanting you to raise your shirt.

"Shirt?" He didn't even blink as he said that and your face turned pink as both your crushes were going to see your bare stomach and back. "Don't worry f/n! We'll be professional and not do anything to bad to you." He winked at you as you groaned in displeasure not believing his words a bit. The room got silent when you started lifting your shirt feeling more of your muscles sore. "You really did a number on her Urie. She already has a bruise on her back."

Coming to Haise's side both males looked at your back as Haise sucked in a gasp and Urie breathed out a sigh from knowing that this was caused from him. As more of your shirt came up and more of your back was showed you pulled it completely off as know you were in a sports bra and your workout pants.

Grey eyes followed the bruise on your back brought his face to it and quickly kissed it making it hurt a bit. "Ow!" You gripped your leg as the male chuckled and then placed the bag on your back. The cold felt good on your back making you moan in content.

"Now I need you to lay on your stomach." Haise commanded.

Slowly moving around on your bed, you finally got on your hands and knees and brought yourself down to lay on your stomach as Haise said and felt the ice move a little higher to where it hurt more. "Leave this on until it melts." You made a small noise to let him know you heard.

Both males now stood over you and looked at each other whispering so you couldn't hear them. You were to busy trying to not feel sore and hurt.

-

Silence hit the room for about an hour before you heard movement next to you. "F/n?" Haise broke you out of your small nap as he knelt down to bring his face to yours. "You should get up."

Blinking a few times you rolled to your side facing the male as he stared at you with his eyes following your movements. Groaning from the dull pain now, you used your elbow to get up and finally sat up looking at both guys still in the room with a stare that was making you feel a little uncomfortable .

"How long was I out for?" The question came out as you touched your back feeling how cold it was still from the ice bag.

Urie spoke up as he looked at his watch. "About an hour." You groaned as he kept talking. "How do you feel?"

Bringing your hands to your front you put on on Haises hand since he was closer and sighed. "A little sore but nothing like earlier." Haise gave a relived sigh and tightened his hold.

Soon Urie came up to you and sat down to hold your other hand that wasn't in Haise's grasp and took it.

Your face turned a little pink but soon enough your heart stopped when you felt a pair of lips on your cheek and another on your temple on both sides of your face. Urie's felt a little harsh but yet soft and Haise's felt more plush on our cheek.

Both males had kissed your face! You were blushing hard and felt your heart tighten and your body felt hot from the closeness of both Haise and Urie.

"Feel better f/n?" Haise broke the silence and smiled at your reaction as Urie felt awkward by what he did.

Feeling bothered now you squeaked out a "U-uh" and bent down to hide your face from their view as the lips that were on your temple landed on your bruised back. "Im still sorry about this."

Those words felt like he was truly sorry. He wasn't a very emotional person and it felt sincere coming from him. Urie stayed like that for a few seconds and bent back up to his original position.

Slowly bending yourself back up, you felt both sets of eyes on you; You couldn't figure out what to do next but Haise knew what to do as he brought his face to yours and finally captured your lips with his as Urie's hand that was still holding yours broke away to comb your hair away.

Haise's lips felt so soft as you kissed him back feeling him smirk into the kiss just as Urie's fingers kept themselves occupied in your hair. The kiss felt so good as you whimpered from the way both males were treating you.

Everything felt a little hot just as he backed away from your mouth and then quickly pecked it earning a smile from Haise.

Soon enough Urie tugged your hair and then his slightly rough landed on yours earning a squeak out of your lips that were captured into Urie's lips. His was a little rougher but it felt nice. This earned him a slight groan from you. But as it was getting a little hotter, he broke away and looked away not wanting to have you see him look flustered.

"So? Feel better now?" Haise chuckled as he sported himself a blush from everything that just happened.

All you did was open your mouth and close it again not trusting your voice.

-

The rain hit harder as those thoughts from earlier ran through your head. You groaned loudly from what transpired between your mentor and your captain feeling hot now.

The girl on her bed looked away from her game and gave you a long look before shrugging and going back to her game not wanting to know why you were so out of it at the moment.

You guessed that they kissed you better as your back wasn't hurting that much from before then. You thought that they should have them do that again when you get hurt.


	2. Taste [Kaneki Ken]

The smell of human flesh was pleasurable. The way it tasted was like ecstasy flowing down your throat. The sound of ripping flesh and the screams made you smile as you had to do this every time you were hungry.

People were scared to learn about this 'butterfly ghoul'.

The reason they called you that? You would come in to a person life like a fragile girl and leave without a word only to come back and attack. Your kagune? It was the Ukaku type so you had wings that resembled butterflies wings.

Once people had started talking about you, you went into hiding to the 20th ward so the investigators would not hunt you down.

-

"Who is this butterfly ghoul you mentioned earlier?" Kaneki asked Touka while he cleaned one of the tables. Touka stopped making the coffee and looked at the male.

"She-" Before Touka could explain who the ghoul was the door opened to the shop as you walked in with a small smile. "Welcome." Touka said going back to the coffee stopping the conversation with Kaneki.

"Welcome!" Kaneki chirped. Turning around fully he smiled at you just as you put your hand up and sat down at the table that he just cleaned. "How may I help you?" Putting the towel down, Kaneki kept his gaze on you as you sighed and looked up at him.

"Coffee please." Taking your eyesight away from the boy, you noticed that he had an eyepatch and looked at him again with curiosity. "Excuse me. How come you have an eyepatch?" You asked Kaneki.

Kaneki's eyes widened as he looked to the side with a drop of sweat sliding down his cheek. Tilting your head you blinked watching the male look away from you.

"Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head and started scratching his cheek.

"N-no, sorry!" Kaneki turned on his heel and went to get you a coffee as Touka took the male by the collar rushing out of the area making you blink.

"Did I say something?" Looking straight ahead to see a wall you sighed tapping on the table with your fingers looking bored.

A few minutes had passed without seeing Kaneki or Touka; Wanting to hurry up and drink your coffee, you kept on sighing looking towards the door both teens left through. Looking at the door again, you saw it open with Touka dragging the male out by his collar again as he flailed his hands about.

Amused by the scene in front of you, you giggled seeing Kaneki blush and being pushed towards you with a coffee in his hands. "Sorry for the wait! Here is your coffee miss." Kaneki said rather quickly.

"Thank you. May I get your name? I haven't seen you here before." Looking up from the coffee to see the male, he smiled slightly towards you.

"I just recently started working here. Im Kaneki." Nodding to the male, you smiled back at him and took a sip of the coffee feeling content to how it tasted.

"Nice to meet you Kaneki-kun. Im _______." Putting the cup down you sighed and looked back to Kaneki. "Care to chat for a little bit?"

Kaneki looked back to see Touka busy with another customer and looked back to you and nodded. You watched him sit in front of you with a nervous feel to him. "I-i can't chat for too long or Touka will kick my ass." His eyes moved to the table as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Its ok. I know how Touka is." You giggled as you saw how Kaneki acted. "You seem like an interesting guy Kaneki-kun."

-

Months after, you kept on going to Anteiku getting more and more curious to the new worker. His personality made you smile for him being more the reserved type, also when you would tease him, he would blush and stutter making you laugh at how cute he was.

"Welcome _______! Coffee today?" You nodded as you walked through the door seeing a cheery Kaneki making a coffee behind the counter. Reaching your spot by the window, you sat down and hummed as you were going to ask the male to see a movie when he wasn't busy with work.

"Here you go _______." Kaneki said and sat in front of you.

"Thank you Kaneki-kun." You gave him a smile as you took a sip of the coffee being entranced by the taste of it. Sure, it was different than how Touka or the manager made it, but it was still good. "I wanted to ask you something though." Putting the cup down, you looked to the male.

"What is it?" He tilted his head a little.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Kaneki shook his head. "Do you want to go see a movie?" The males face flushed slightly.

"S-sure." Scratching his cheek in a nervous habit, you smiled and took another sip.

"How does two o' clock sound?" Kaneki nodded to you and excused himself as another customer came through the door.

-

"Kaneki! Sorry im late. I had to deal with something." You yelled as you reached Kaneki who was leaning against a pole by the movie theatre.

"I-it's nothing!" He said as he stepped away from the pole to stand in front of you.

"Before we go see the movie, I want to show you something." Taking his hand in yours, you dragged the male into an alley making sure no one was in sight.

"W-what do you need to show m-me?" You ignored him as you dropped your bag and lent up to his neck sniffing his scent letting out a soft moan.

"Mmm, you smell so good Ka-ne-ki~" You purred out with a grin on your face. Kaneki's face paled as you sniffed him.

Startled, Kaneki pushed you away to see your grin and paled even more. "_-_______?"

"Hmm?" Looking up from his neck to his one eye you smiled to see his expression change.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I was curious to how you smelled. You smell partly like a ghoul and partly like a human. Its very nice." You licked your lips as you lent up towards him only to lick his cheek this time. Feeling a little bold to the male, you moved your mouth to be only a few centimeters away from his lips. Smiling, you kissed his lips roughly noticing how soft his lips were on yours.

You pulled away from his lips quickly after as he looked at you with shock. Kaneki's reaction made you smile as you place your tongue on his jaw and traced down to his neck.

"Your skin also tastes nice~" You purred as your teeth slightly grazed where his shoulder met his neck. He shivered slightly at the way you were acting. "I wonder how you taste~" After saying that, you opened your mouth wide as your eyes turned red and bit down making Kaneki gasp biting his lip to stop him from screaming.

His hands clenched tightly by his sides when you bit onto his shoulder. The taste of his flesh made you moan in how sweet he was.

Pulling back, you took some skin gnawing on it with a grin plastered on your face.

"_-_______?!" Kaneki gasped falling to his knees holding on to the open wound on his shoulder from you. Looking up at you with sweat dripping down his face from the pain, Kaneki was shocked to see your red eyes.

"Ka-ne--ki~ Your skin is so flavorful!" You finished part of the skin you had ripped and licked your lips some more as you kneeled in front of Kaneki.

"Y-you're a ghoul?" You nodded and cupped the males cheek smiling.

"I am~ You know what they call me?" Kaneki shook his head keeping his eye on your red ones. Your lips reached his ear as you whispered. "The butterfly ghoul~" He shuddered at how close you were and bit his lip again.

Kaneki's face paled as he heard you say you were the ghoul he had heard about. Closing his eye, he sighed and pushed you away.

"Oh?" A little shocked to him pushing you away from him, you sat on your knees looking into his brown eye. You licked your lips again bringing your face closer to his once again and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Mmph!" Kaneki tried to push you away but you took advantage and crawled to his lap sitting on his legs. Tilting your head, you placed your hand behind his neck and kissed him harder as he tried harder to push you away not wanting you to kiss him.

Pulling back you nipped his lip and smiled. "You're mine now." Kaneki's face was drained of any blood and stared at you with worry.


	3. Scaredy cat got your tongue [Suzuya Juuzou]

"Who is this _______ _______?" Amon looked at the document with your picture printed on it along with your age, height and more written on it.

As the paper was placed back on the table the other male put a hand to his cheek resting it on the table looking at the picture of you. "She will be joining the 20th ward while we investigate the problems in the 11th ward for the time being."

Shinohara looked up to Amon. "It says on here she is 20 years old. Thats young." Both nodded as another male jumped up to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry im late! I got lost~" Amon looked away from Shinohara and saw Suzuya with a hand to his forehead and smiling. Shinohara sighed and pointed to a chair next to him.

"You're getting a partner for the time being while Amon and I head to the 11th ward."

"You guys are leaving me here?" They nodded as Suzuya sat down in a slump pushing his head onto the table and whined.

Amon sighed and put the paper in front of Suzuya and watched him sit up from the awkward looking pose from before. Suzuya took the paper into his hands and grinned looking at the picture of your face and read your information.

"She's going to be my partner?" They nodded as Suzuya grinned even wider pushing the paper away getting up from the chair. "I'll see you guys tomorrow~ I have business to take care of." He waved at the two males and walked out to the hallway with a smile now placed on his face.

"This will be good~"

-

Your first day in the office was nerve wrecking. The outfit you wanted to wear was dirty from the washing machine not working, you were late by ten minute because the bus you took was the wrong one and to make it better was that your office was shared with another male who was your age.

Meeting Suzuya for the first time was not exactly something you would live down as he scared you to the point of fainting right then and there.

Miss. _______ Your office will be a shared room." A worker looked at you while ushering you into the small room. It had two desks on opposite sides facing the door with no one in the room.

"Thank you for showing me the way here." You bowed to the male.

He grunted and left you to yourself, walking to the oak desk you touched it and smiled even though your day had been complete shit since you had awoken to a kid crying their eyes out from next door. Sitting down on the comfortable chair they gave to everyone, the door suddenly opened again as a small boy stood there with a open mouth.

"Miss _______! I am Suzuya Juuzou~ You will be working with me starting now!" Suzuya stood there with his voice raised.

Your eyes looked at him with shock.

His hair was white and all over like he never brushed with his bangs clipped back in red pins that looked like the roman numeral number 13. Another thing you noticed before your eyes started fluttering was that he had red like x's on his neck, arm, lip and eye.

"Oi! Are you ok miss?"

That first moment you laid eyes on him, you knew he was going to be hard to deal with.

"Suzuya-san." You said as the male didn't stir from his 'small nap' he was taking. "Suzuya-san." You tried again but nothing.

You got up from your chair taking a break from the work and walked over to the male poking his shoulder making him move slightly.

You placed your mouth next to his ear and said his name. "Suzuya-san." But nothing once again.

Giving up on waking the male up from his nap you went back to your seat and stared at your paperwork softly sighing at the amount you had to fill out on just your first day of working for the CCG.

-

"All he did when he sat down at his desk was sleep. I can't get him to wake up." You sipped a coffee as you texted Amon who was in the 11th ward right now.

"Let him. He is less of a pain."

"You want me to do that?"

"Yes."

You sighed at your phone while putting your coffee down on the desk. Suzuya was still asleep so you had decided to leave him be and go get something to eat since it was lunch time and your stomach wanted something to eat with the grumbling it had been doing the past hour.

The lunchroom was easy to find after taking a few wrong turns throughout the building. Walking in, you saw a little shop selling some food and walked towards it to see what was there you could eat.

"Hello!" A middle aged man stood in front of you with a smile waiting for what you had in mind to order.

"Hello." Was all you said looking at the food items.

Out of nowhere a hand touched your shoulder making you freeze in place as you were about to order. The hand moved from your shoulder and down your arm and then another arm around your waist in a surprise hug.

"Ee!" You yelled out as the arms wrapped tighter against your stomach.

"Sorry Miss. _______~" Suzuya laughed into your ear just as you could feel your heart race from being scared twice in one day.

"S-suzuya-san..."

The male let you go and stood next to you looking at the small menu placed above the guys head. "What were you going to order?"

"T-the instant r-ramen." He nodded and put his hand on the counter gaining the middle aged mans attention.

"Two orders of the instant ramen please~" He nodded at Suzuya as he turned around to grab the ramen but stopped and looked back at both you and Suzuya.

"Which flavor?" He asked.

"B-beef!"

"Original."

The guys turned back and grabbed the two ramens for you and Suzuya and placed them in the microwave to heat them up.

"Three dollars please." Looking at the guy you grabbed your wallet out of your jacket pocket but saw a hand in your eyesight and moved your eyesight to see Suzuya placing the money on the counter.

"I'll pay!"

You put your wallet back in your pocket as Suzuya smiled at you making you blush a bit. "O-ok."


End file.
